Box
Box, labeled The Box, is a box. He is an actual insentient contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Grand Slams. Personality Due to the fact that Box is simply an inanimate cardboard box, there is no personality to be set towards it. But he has this thing where people think he's got an attitude (such as Soap and MePhone4). Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Box. Hidden Message If listened closely and reversed, a voice actually responds to Lightbulb's question to Box in Breaking The Icehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksRDsYuXQkY. This voice, when reversed, says, "You reversed this clip, didn't you motherf*cker?" This line was voiced by Derek Napolitano Trivia *On the official site, Box's biography is intentionally vague, hinting Box's simplicity and mysteriousness. *Box is the only limbless and faceless character to compete on Inanimate Insanity. *Box first appeared in the "Roger That" trailer at the end, in the picture with Paintbrush, Yin-Yang and Baseball, being stood on by Yin-Yang, becoming the Fourth person revealed in Inanimate Insanity II. *In AnimationEpic's video "Inanimate Battle 2", Taco was in Box, as a joke. It also refers to the fact about what was inside Box, and when Apple opened it, she thought it said Taco, but it turned out to be a mistake, since Knife corrected her with it saying Box. *In the credits of Breaking The Ice, it says that Box is voiced from Derek Napolitano, because of the secret line it made in that episode. *As stated in the description of "The Best of Box", Box was originally never supposed to be a contestant, but he became one when Derek and Adam were laughing at the idea of just making a cardboard box a character. Soon Taylor, Brian, and everyone started to love the idea and think it was hilarious, causing him to become an official contestant. *Box got eliminated with the same amount of votes as Puffball, a BFDIA contestant. Cameos *Let 'Er R.I.P.: Under one of the tables. * Theft and Battery: Behind a counter as Lightbulb mentions knowing "a guy". * Theft and Battery: Inside a glass showcase as Steve Cobs yells at Soap. *Theft and Battery: In a computer screen as Microphone talks to Steve Cobs. *Mazed and Confused: hiding behind bushes when Lightbulb is about to be with Fan as her partner. Reference Gallery |-|Overall= Box lying Down.png|Box on the ground after he falls Box Open.png|An open Box Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 7.57.13 PM.png|Box Crushed Box Front Asset.png|front box Box.png|Box's normal pose. |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Boxcalmsdown.jpg|Being framed by Cherries, Lightbulb put him the calm down corner. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 5.43.45 PM.png|Box's Idle|link=Box CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png|Cherries blames Box for putting Marshmallow on Mars. LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png|Apple telling Lightbulb about what Box did. Box Banner.png|Box in the intro. Box Front.JPG|Box's Front. Box Open.JPG|Opened Box. BYE BOX.png|Box is eliminated. Sddefaulrtrtt.jpg Trivia!.png|Box's cameo in Let 'Er R.I.P. Boxcameo.PNG|Box cameo in Theft and Battery 5 Eliminated.png Punch!.png|Punch! BoxEpisode10.png|Box Seen in Mazed and Confused Omg its a there box.png|Box seen in Mazed and Confused again Screenshot Image 172.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 168.png Screenshot Image 167.png Screenshot Image 166.png Screenshot Image 165.png Screenshot Image 148.png Screenshot Image 146.png Screenshot Image 145.png Screenshot Image 142.png Screenshot Image 141.png Category:Male Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Non-Living Objects Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:A to Z Category:Limbless Category:Characters with no voice actors Category:Unknown Gender